Hiromi
by hir0mix3
Summary: Hiromi and Jin promised to find each other no matter what..
1. Default Chapter

Hiromi sat in a field of grass looking down at the ground. Tears trailed down her cheeks steadily as she cried. She was thinking of her past, her family. She had been raised in a village, not to big, not to small. Her family were close with their neighbors as well as she was with their children. Jin was one of them. One day a demon came to their village in search of her family's sword and staff, her only heirs. She fought to keep them safe, and her family alive. Jin did the same for his. The staff was a crystal staff that controlled lightning and was powerful, but contained dark spirits as well. The sword, Gaiten, was her dead brother's sword. She was very protective about it because she had loved her brother very much. The demon burned the whole village down, but spared Hiromi and Jin. He took Jin with him and had left Hiromi alone. She was now searching for her long lost friend and also searching for the demon who had taken her life, her past and tore it apart.

Jin was in the demons house, leaning against a wooden pole. The door was slid open by a green frog like thing, "Jin, Master Mihana would like to speak to you." Jin looked back at the thing and replied, "Tell him I'm busy." The frog like thing stepped back at Jin's voice, but did not give up. "Master will not be pleased Jin.." Jin turned around and pushed him aside and walked to Mihana's room. "What do you want now?" Mihana got up and gestured him to sit down. "Don't tell me you were thinking about that girl again. Forget about her, she's gone. Dead, and never coming back." Jin sat down and glared at him, "How do you know she's dead? We made a promise that we would find each other no matter what, even if we were dead. Our spirits would come for each other!" Jin was breathing heavily, as Mihana just laughed. "Of course Jin, that silly little promise of yours is likely to always be part of you, so I won't try and talk you out of it."  
Jin looked down and said quietly to himself, "He may think its silly, but I will come for you Hiromi."

Hiromi got up and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She wore a black and silver kimono with diamonds on her sleeve borders. Her sword and staff banged against her legs as she walked towards the entrance of the forest, looking back at the sun setting slowly. Her brown hair blew in the wind like it was dancing. She closed her hazel eyes and then opened them once more. 'Where ever you are Jin...I'll come for you no matter what.'

(to be continued)

**Cotinued... **

Jin stepped out of Mihana's room as Hino,the frog demon, trailed behind him. "Jin,you know that she's not coming back.You killed her yourself." Jin turned to face Hino and said,"I didn't kill her!" He turned back to face an open field and thought,'At keast I don't think I did.' Aiko,Jin's little sister, came running towards Jin shouting,"Jin!Jin! I'm bored,lets go out and do something." She was 15 years of age,but sometimes acted as though she were 5. "Sorry Aiko,maybe another time.I don't really feel like doing anything right now." Aiko looked at his face and saw that he was upset,but didn't say anything. "Ok then,maybe later." She walked off towards her room,and entered quietly. She opened a drawer.and took out a picture that was wrinkled and torn in places. It showed Hiromi and Jin hugging Aiko,both of them smiling down at her. Aiko smiled thinking of the past,then a tear dropped onto the wodden floor. "Why did you have to go Hiromi...Me and Jin are so lonely without you.." She whispered every word as quietly as she could so Mihana wouldn't hear her. Mihana hated Hiromi because she had refused to join his side,and he said that Jin killed her. She didn't believe him,but nonetheless,didn't bring it up in front of Jin. A knock came on her door."Aiko,come out now!" "Okay!" Aiko wiped away any trace of tears and went out.

"Hiromi!Where are you?Hiromi!" Miki was in the air,looking for Hiromi.She was a wind demon with lavender eyes that turned a violet when she was mad. She dislike weak humans,but Hiromi was more of a demon because of her power. "I'm here Miki." Hiromi shouted up at Miki from a tree.


	2. Continuing

"I've been looking all over for you,where have you been?" Miki slowly flew down to her with an annoyed face. Hiromi jumped down from the tree and replied,"I've been thinking about-" Miki cut her off,"Jin again?Oh please,if you saw that demon take him the demon probably killed him right after." Hiromi looked down at the ground and thought,'Maybe he is dead..' She looked up smiling uneasily and said,"Well,I'm guessing he's still alive,and I'm going to look for him no matter what." Miki rolled her eyes and said,"Do what you will Hiromi,but we have to head towards another village for some supplies.I need some poison to give to a friend of mine to use for his claws." Hiromi flew up surrounded in lightning and said, "Takashi again? Why can't he get his own poison?Can't he make it from herbs?"Miki flew up beside her and said,"No,he's not smart enough to make his own,and he's to lazy." Hiromi flew ahead and said to Miki through her mind,'I bet you just offered to.' Takashi was an old friend of Miki's he was a cat demon with claws that came out when he was in battle.He needed poison for his claws,because his main attack was scratching people with them. It might sound stupid to you now,but if you ever got scratched by them,you would be dying before you got a second thought.Miki caught up with her and said,"He asked me to,and as a friend I said Yes."

**Another Beginning... **

Kaoro and Kaoru both stood leaning against a tree, in front of a river. They both bent down and washed their swords of dry blood. Kaoro's sword was a gold one and his name was in silver.Kaoru's was silver, and his name in gold. "Kaoro, I'm tired from all the walking we've done." Kaoro got up and put his sword back in its sheath, yet you can still walk to a village to eat? "He smiled jokingly and laughed. "This isn't funny Kaoro...I'm really tired." Kaoro looked at Kaoru's face and saw that he was serious, "Okay then, we'll camp here." They were twins and wore identical outfits except for the color. They wore pants that were thin, but warm at the same time, with a long sleeved shirt that they had rolled up. Kaoro's clothes were black, and Kaoru's was a dark blue. They were half wolf demon, and half dog demon. It didn't really make much of a difference to them since the wolf was in the dog family. Kaoro broke off some branches from a nearby tree and made sure no one was watching them from behind. He dropped the branches and pointed a finger at the pile and a spark flew out of the tip of it.


	3. Continued

A fire started burning steadily as he fed it more and more wood. Kaoru was in the forest looking for any animals to hunt. He heard a rustle behind him and he jumped up into a tree and looked down at where the sound had come from. A demon with multiple heads and faces stepped out of the shadows. One head said to a face on another head, "Where'd he go?" The head looked at the one who had spoke and said, "I don't know! You and your face are supposed to have the brain for today! Why don't you use it for once!" They walked away grumbling about how one was more stupid then the other. Kaoru jumped down and his back was against the tree as a sword was pointed at his throat. Takashi used his sword when he had no poison, and was skilled at swords as well as fighting with is claws. "What business do you have here stranger?" Kaoru gulped and replied quickly trying to choose his words carefully, "Just passing by, me and my brother were-" Takashi glared at him and said, "Another has come with you? "He lowered his sword and said to Kaoru, "I'm sorry that I am acting like this, it's just that I need to keep my guard up when I don't have my poison." He sheathed his sword and his ears twitched slightly, he sniffed the air and said, "Smells like something is burning." Kaoru was running back to Kaoro as fast as he could and said, "We need to get out of here! There's some crazy cat demon that's going to kill us!" Kaoro got up and put out the fire and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Prepare yourself then."

Takashi was running after Kaoru wondering where he had gone, he had wanted to ask him something. "You! Have you seen a wind demon around anywhere?" Kaoro stepped forward and said in a hateful voice, "No, so be on your way." Takashi looked at them with curiosity and replied, "Well no need for me to stay then." He pushed off from a tree trunk and jumped side to side doing this to a village nearby. Kaoru stepped out from behind a tree and asked,"Is he gone?" Kaoro put his sword away and said," Kaoru,I seriously need to take you to a fight or something. That's no real demon, that's just a demon that thinks its all tough." Kaoru raised an eyebrow and said," I thought all demons were conceited.." The two twins laughed at his remark and walked away leaving their camp site.

"Takashi! You're late, I told you I would have it ready in an hour, but you arrive 3 hours later huh? That is just like you!" Hiromi sighed, 'Here she goes again. Babbling just so Takashi will comfort her...' Takashi was stepped back as Miki stepped forward,"I'm sorry Miki, it won't ever happen again..." Takashi was cowering under Miki's shadow, and it seemed as if the wind started to blow mainly at Takashi very fiercely. "Really Miki-"Miki's face turned a shade of red ,"You should've seen your face Takashi! You were afraid weren't you?" Takashi laughed still unsure, and replied,"Yeah..Of course..." Hiromi just rolled her eyes and said,"If you two have had your 'moment',then I suggest we get moving." Miki and Takashi both put one hand behind their heads' and laughed nervously, they knew that Hiromi didn't like to waste time. "Let's get going then Hiromi!" They walked out of the village, Hiromi being the first one out. Miki took out a cloth bag and threw it at Takashi and said,"Oh I forgot, here's your poison.." Takashi smiled and responded quickly,"Thanks." Hiromi just groaned and walked faster.


End file.
